Holding you close
by Rimbem
Summary: Sherlock a repris les enquêtes depuis Baker Street mais refuse toute collaboration avec ses proches. John, un peu circonspect se heurte alors au cerveau d'un sociopathe de haut niveau sans comprendre pourquoi son ami a changé subitement d'attitude après l'épisode d'Eurus. JOHNLOCK - Remise en question personnelle - Post S4.
1. Une barrière contre le Pacifique

**Bonjours à tous !**

 **Nous revoilà sur ce compte pour une fiction Johnlock basé sur les personnages de la BBC, un classique devrais-je dire.**

 **Rating M comme d'habitude avec les mêmes restrictions : ceci n'est pas un PWP mais bien une fiction M dans le sens où je ne veux pas me limiter sur les thèmes abordés, le langage ou encore le sexe. Toutefois comme sur ma première fiction, pas de viol, pas de gore.**

 **JOHNLOCK : DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ.**

 **Pour ceux qui sont ici après avoir lu « You shut me down bang bang », ne vous inquiétez pas, du drarry est aussi dans mon ordinateur, je varie juste les plaisirs. ;-)**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, en espérant que cet exercice me réussisse et que j'y prenne autant de plaisir que pour d'autres personnages.**

 **\- Les personnages décrits appartiennent à la BBC et à Sir. Conan Doyle. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul ce qui suit m'appartient.**

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

A quel moment peut-on se dire que l'on est associable ? Est-ce réellement le signalement d'une mauvaise adaptation sociale ou alors une réaction de préservation psychique devant l'altérité ? Si Sherlock avait pu répondre à ces questions il ne serait pas encore une fois assis dans cette cellule de police immonde à attendre qu'une bonne âme, c'est-à-dire John Watson, vienne le sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Après tout, il ne pensait pas qu'il avait mal agit quand il avait assené quelques vérités bien senties à cette femme. Ce n'était quand-même pas sa faute si elle avait appelé la police. De toute façon, il était évident que ses contemporains étaient incapables de faire face à toute remarque concernant leur personne.

Soupirant et en manque de nicotine, Sherlock en était presque prêt à demander à la prostituée se trouvant dans la cellule voisine de lui passer une cigarette à l'aide des bonnes grâces qu'elle pouvait s'attirer du gardien quand la fermeture électronique de son lieu de confinement s'activa. Lestrade paru dans son vis-à-vis, le visage fermé en réaction aux incartades du célèbre détective :

« Tu es libre Sherlock Holmes. Je te dirais bien qu'il faudrait que tu remercies John mais ce serait peine perdue alors je me contente de te souhaiter un bon retour à Baker Street. » lui asséna le policier de Scotland Yard.

Sherlock le dépassa en grognant qu'il avait encore perdu 12h stupidement et se dirigea droit vers la sortie, connaissant à ses yeux beaucoup trop l'architecture du bâtiment dans lequel il avait été enfermé.

Sortant enfin à l'air libre, il s'apprêtait à retourner dérechef sur son lieu d'enquête quand quelqu'un l'en empêcha :

« Tu comptais réellement t'en sortir comme ça ? » l'apostropha une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour des dissertations sur mon attitude en société, John. »

« Bien, dans ce cas la prochaine fois je ne prendrai pas le temps de poser Rosie chez la nounou, ni de quitter mon trav... »

« C'est bon, c'est bon. »

« Qu'est-ce que s'est passé encore ? »

« Rien de spécial. Cette femme a commencé à me parler alors que j'étais dans ce bar dans le cadre de mon enquête. Elle était bizarre John ! »

« Bizarre comment ? » commençait à sourire Watson.

« Dans le sens elle était beaucoup trop près de moi ! Elle me touchait, elle me lançait des regards enamourés. Pour m'en débarrasser je lui ai juste dit que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait été violée par son grand-père qu'elle devait se rapprocher de tous les hommes grands et bruns ayant les cheveux bouclés. »

« Seigneur… Sherlock, il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à te contrôler en société parce qu'un jour, ce n'est pas 12h de garde-à-vue que Scotland Yard va te coller mais 12 mois en prison. Et je doute que tes manières y soient bien admises... »

Sherlock soupira : « Tu as fini ? »

« Non. On se retrouvera ce soir à Baker Street. »

Tournant les talons, John s'éloigna alors dans la direction de l'arrêt de bus tandis que Sherlock hélait un taxi londonien. Trop perturbé pour reprendre sa quête, il demanda au chauffeur de le conduire chez lui tandis que l'homme hochait la tête en guise d'assentiment. Il trouverait bien de quoi occuper son esprit à la maison. De toute façon, il se demandait comment ce crâne qu'il avait déposé dans l'acide le soir précédent pouvait bien avoir réagit.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

« Non mais c'est un blague ? » criait John Watson depuis le guichet tandis qu'une secrétaire confuse baissait les yeux vers les papiers étalés devant elle.

« Monsieur, je ne me permettrais pas. »

« Depuis combien de temps ? » fulminait-il.

« C'est arrivé hier en fin d'après-midi. Vous voulez payer sa caution ? »

L'ancien militaire grogna et posa une liasse de billets sur le comptoir avant de quitter la pièce à grand pas.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

« Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, vous êtes ici pour comparaître en raison d'une plainte vous concernant. Vous avez, selon les allégations de mon client, émis des hypothèses graves concernant son état de santé mentale. »

« Probablement. Il faut dire que tout le monde n'est pas capable de raisonner habilement concernant son propre chef. »

« Vous ne niez pas les faits ? »

« Il me serait difficile d'ignorer ceux-ci. Mais il est important d'ajouter aux circonstances que votre client est assurément victime d'une forte altération de la réalité induite par son expérience passée avec les hommes et qu'il... »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un avis psychiatrique sur mon client, je vous rappelle que c'est la raison de sa plainte, M. Holmes. »

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Le 06/01/2014 à 8h07 de Sherlock Holmes à John Watson :

\- C'est toi qui m'a libéré ? SH.

Le 06/01/2014 à 18h12 de John Watson à Sherlock Holmes :

\- Non. JW.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock était tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil de Baker Street, faisant tourner entre ses doigts un fin lien de coton quand une tornade châtain pénétra dans la pièce :

« Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? »

« Mais pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question... » répondit le détective, lassé.

« Attends, ça fait 5 fois en 3 mois que je viens te chercher au poste de police Sherlock. Je n'en peux plus. Je tiens à te faire remarquer que je ne travaille pas pour payer tes sautes d'humeur. »

« Je m'ennuie. »

« Tu t'ennuies ? Tu n'as qu'à garder Rosie, ranger l'appartement ou je ne sais quoi… Mais je t'en supplie, arrête ça ! »

Sherlock baissa les yeux. Depuis l'épisode de sa sœur et la menace de perdre tout ceux qu'il aimait, il ne savait plus ce qu'il attendait des autres. Surtout, il ne savait pas où tout cela le menait. De sociopathe de haut niveau adulé il était passé à homme seul un peu dépressif. Il ne supportait plus d'être approché, ne supportait plus l'amour de ses proches dans la peur de les perdre. Finalement, si John, Lestrade, Molly et Mme. Hudson le quittait, cela ne serait pas plus mal. Il avait déjà tué Mary. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il était dangereux. Ou du moins qu'il était dangereux de l'approcher. Il avait donc commencé à mettre John à l'écart de ses enquêtes, puis Molly, puis Lestrade (ce qui avait été aisé car celui-ci n'avait jamais réussi à suivre ses raisonnements). Il lui semblait que c'était la meilleur chose à faire car rien ne lui permettait d'être sûr, selon ses calculs, qu'aucun Moriarty ou qu'aucune Eurus ne puisse encore déceler ses failles.

Car oui, les failles de Sherlock Holmes étaient ses proches. Il fallait donc limiter leur influence sur lui mais aussi le nombre de potentielles cibles qu'ils représentaient.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

 **Et voilà un chapitre introductif assez court qui j'espère vous motivera à rester quelques temps par ici. Je ne pense pas que cette fiction soit très longue mais si je me réfère à ma précédente, mieux vaut se méfier ;-) La trame est déjà dans ma tête mais je me connais bien : à n'importe quel moment, une idée peut subitement survenir !**

 **R.**


	2. Humain, trop humain

**Bonjour à tous, second chapitre ! Merci aux premiers lecteurs :-) Bonne lecture.**

« Un meurtre ? »

Une voix au téléphone continuait de débiter des informations.

« J'y serai d'ici vingt minutes. Non, personne n'est disponible. Appelez quelqu'un que vous connaissez ou de vos propres services, pour changer. »

Sherlock raccrocha. L'appel était tardif et John et lui étaient déjà prêts à rejoindre leurs chambres respectives après avoir bu un dernier thé. L'ambiance était calme mais leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe : les deux hommes se contentaient de se concentrer sur leurs activités respectives : John lisait un énorme traité sur la neurologie tandis que Sherlock tentait de dissocier différents types de cheveux provenant d'une série de preuves issue d'une enquête.

« Qui étais-ce ? » demanda le médecin en se redressant dans son fauteuil, intrigué.

« Lestrade. Apparemment, une femme a été assassinée alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle dans la banlieue. Il veut que je me rende sur les lieux car elle ne semble avoir aucune trace de lutte sur le corps et ses papiers n'ont pas l'air de correspondre avec son visage. Je le soupçonne de vouloir uniquement me faire sortir de chez moi par ce froid un mardi soir afin de ne pas être le seul à souffrir mais je n'ai rien de mieux à faire donc je pense que je vais m'y rendre. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ajouté que personne n'était disponible ? »

Sherlock soupira : « Aucun médecin de garde n'est levé par un froid pareil et les urgences sont surchargées ce soir avec le match de… oui, enfin avec l'évènement en rapport avec des hommes courant après un ballon. Lestrade peine à joindre l'équipe médico-légale et il a peur que le corps ne soit pas examiné avant demain matin. »

« Je peux y aller dans ce cas, je t'accompagne Sherlock. » trancha John, prenant appui sur ses avants-bras pour se relever de son séant.

« Non. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dis non, John. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois en droit de me donner des ordres Sherlock... »

« Je ne veux pas que tu m'accompagnes, c'est tout. »

« Et ma seigneurie pourrait-elle évoquer les raisons de sa position à ce sujet ? » minauda John, dont les oreilles avait viré au rouge, signe évident que sa patience était arrivée à son extrême limite.

« Ta présence n'est pas nécessaire, on trouvera un médecin. »

« Je… Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me mets à l'écart comme ça... » fût la seule réponse de John, qui, blessé, quitta le salon sans un regard pour l'homme au boucles brunes toujours debout dans un coin de la pièce. Si il l'avait fait, il aurait alors peut-être remarqué que celui-ci baissait les yeux, incapable de supporter la situation et le fait de décevoir la seule personne qui le connaissait vraiment.

SHSHSHSHSSHSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes le 12/01/2014 à 6h57 :

« Alors, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? JW »

De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson le 12/01/2014 à 7h02 :

« Froide. SH »

De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes le 12/01/2014 à 7h14 :

« Mérité. JW »

De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson le 12/01/2014 à 7h16 :

« John, je n'ai d'autre choix. SH »

De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes le 12/01/2014 à 7h29 :

« On a toujours le choix. Parlera plus tard. Bonne journée. JW »

SHSHSHSHSHSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSSHSSHSHSHSSHSHSHSHSSHSHSSHS

« Sherlock, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu me mets à l'écart ainsi ? ».

C'était John, campé sur ses deux jambes devant l'entrée de la cuisine du 221B Baker Street. Toute la journée, il avait réfléchi aux raisons pour lesquelles le détective ne souhait plus le joindre à ses enquêtes. Il avait d'abord mis en doute ses propres performances, sa tendance à s'emporter ou à se moquer de Sherlock. Mais il avait vite vu une limite à ces critiques : jusque là, Holmes n'avait jamais véritablement remis en doute sa personnalité ni son talent en tant que médecin, mieux, il semblait les apprécier. John avait la sourde impression que quelque chose avait changé, mais récemment. C'était quelque chose de profond car Sherlock était habitué à lui faire part des récriminations le concernant sans s'embarrasser du protocole. Pourtant, il était des plus discrets à ce propos depuis quelques semaines.

A leur retour à Baker Street après l'épisode d'Eurus et la mort de Mary, la vie avait péniblement repris son cours même si Sherlock était resté en dehors des enquêtes pendant un certain temps. Lui, John, avait rapidement repris son poste à l'hôpital qui lui permettait de s'occuper l'esprit et de payer sa part du loyer même si Sherlock lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas nécessaire. John avait pu alors placer son doigt sur le problème : c'était depuis ce moment qu'il écartait délibérément ses proches de ses activités. Et ses proches, on pouvait les réduire à Molly et à lui, car Lestrade, de part son travail, se trouvait immanquablement en rapport avec le détective.

John ne pouvait plus supporter ce silence et son tempérament spontané le poussait à vouloir parler du problème le plus rapidement possible. Sherlock était assis sur une chaise et comme à son habitude affairé à regarder les résultats de ses expériences de la journée Il ne répondit pas, malgré qu'il ai parfaitement entendu la demande de son vis-à-vis.

« Sherlock ? »

« Hm, je suis occupé John. »

« Bien. Quand tu voudras parler, je serais dans ma chambre. »

Le blond tourna les talons, furieux, quand une tornade se leva et l'attrapa par le bras :

« John, ne pars pas. Reste ici un moment. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, tu n'as pas l'air de solliciter ma présence récemment. » répondit acerbe le médecin.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... » murmura Sherlock, ne lâchant pas son bras. « S'il te plaît, reste. »

Le ton était implorant et John se surprit à penser que Holmes se sentait probablement très seul. Avec son attitude des dernières semaines, il n'avait pas encouragé la sympathie de ses pairs, chose qui était déjà difficile à envisager en temps normal tant le caractère du détective pouvait être piquant. Poussé par sa compassion naturelle, le médecin n'eut pas le cœur de refuser. Il prit place sur la chaise proche de Sherlock et observa pendant quelques minutes l'homme faire le tri dans ses résultats d'expérience. Mais le sommeil le gagnait et il finit pas somnoler aux côtés de son camarade. Au bout d'un moment, levant les yeux, Sherlock prit connaissance de la situation et avec douceur, il entreprit de réveiller son partenaire dont la tête était tombée sur la poitrine.

« Je vais te raccompagner là-haut » signifia Sherlock en exerçant une pression sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Hmm » fut la seule réponse du vétéran.

Sherlock prenant cela pour un assentiment, il entreprit alors de relever John en le soutenant par les aisselles. L'ascension de l'escalier s'avéra fastidieuse mais aucun d'eux ne rata une marche et ne dégringola en bas de marches, ce qui était déjà une victoire en soi. Finissant par atteindre poussivement le li de John, Sherlock entreprit de lui retirer ses chaussures afin de le mettre à l'aise quand Watson sorti enfin de sa torpeur :

« C'est bon Sherlock... je vais le faire, je suis quand-même capable de faire ça !» marmonna-t-il en commençant à défaire ses laçets.

« Si tu y tiens. »

Sherlock était maintenant redressé et regardait son compagnon batailler avec les fils de coton tissé Un moment de silence accompagna le moment où John parvint enfin à retirer ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le lit.

« John, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais… je n'ai rien à te reprocher. Au contraire, c'est à moi qui ai mal agit. C'est pourquoi je ne veux plus que tu m'accompagnes dans mes enquêtes. Vous m'êtes trop chers, tu m'est trop cher pour que je continue à t'exposer au danger. J'ai failli te perdre plusieurs fois mais les évènements des derniers mois m'ont obligé à me rendre compte que contrairement à ce que je pensais, mes priorités ne sont plus uniquement tournées vers ma personne et … » Le détective se pencha vers son ami, écoutant attentivement un bruit de respiration qu'il n'identifiait que trop bien : le sommeil.

Renonçant à son discours, Sherlock laissa une dernière fois porter son regard sur John endormi avant de quitter la pièce en refermant la porte avec douceur.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

En redescendant, Sherlock se servit une tasse de thé pour mieux réfléchir aux questions qui tournaient dans son esprit. Voulait-il seulement protéger John des dangers extérieurs ou y avait-il une autre raison à son attitude ? Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le docteur Watson, sa vie avait pris une toute autre dimension, il devait l'avouer. Et depuis la mort de Mary et l'attaque de sa sœur, il s'était rendu compte de la place qu'il occupait désormais. Sherlock pouvait le dire : l'affection de John lui était chère.

On ne pouvait dire qu'avant il n'était pas heureux, ni incomplet car on ne peut désirer ou ressentir le manque de quelque chose que l'on a jamais ressenti. Sherlock, dans le passé se décrivait lui-même comme une machine à penser dont les émotions qui pouvaient affleurer sa conscience n'étaient que des virus gênant le bon fonctionnement de celle-ci. Désormais, il avait fait l'expérience de l'amour, de l'attachement à autrui. Il n'était plus seul et ses actions se répercutaient sur ses proches. L'altérité rend responsable, elle oblige à analyser le quotidien pour le rendre vivable pour soi et pour l'autre.

Mais John n'était pas une autre comme Molly ou comme Mycroft. Il avait pénétré dans l'intimité du détective naturellement, comme une personne que l'on attendait depuis toujours et qui un jour passe la porte de chez soi et que l'on accueille comme si c'était un vieil ami revenu de vacances. Sherlock avait ressenti pour la première fois le manque quand à la mort de Mary, John l'avait rejeté. Et comme elle l'avait prédit, il était descendu aux enfers pour se faire pardonner. Il aurait été capable de tout car pour le détective, une chose était sûre : un monde sans John dans sa vie n'était qu'enfer. John l'avait sauvé mais Sherlock savait au fond de lui qu'il aurait préféré y rester si le médecin ne l'avait pas fait.

Étais-ce une relation saine ? Était-ce de l'amitié ? Comment soutenir la comparaison quand on n'a aucune possibilité de mise en perspective ?

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes le 13/01/2014 à 9h02 :

« Merci pour hier soir. JW. »

De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson le 13/01/2014 à 9h04 :

« La prochaine fois, tâche de montrer plus d'intérêt à mon ouvrage. SH »

De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes le 13/01/2014 à 9h07 :

« Tss. Tu m'as parlé avant que je m'endorme ? J'ai eu l'impression que tu étais en train de m'expliquer quelque chose mais je ne m'en souviens pas. JW »

De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson le 13/01/2014 à 9h22 :

« Non, rien de spécial. SH »

De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes le 13/01/2014 à 9h23 :

« Bon, tant pis. Il me semblait. A ce soir et pas de séjour au poste aujourd'hui c'est compris ? JW »

De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson le 13/01/2014 à 9h27 :

« Yes sir ! SH »

 **A bientôt, merci de me lire.**

 **R.**


	3. L'insoutenable légèreté de l'âme

**Yope ! Chapitre 3 les amis, bonne lecture.**

« Sherlock ? Tu es rentré ? »

C'était John, de retour de sa permanence à l'hôpital. Rose était avec Molly pour la soirée, celle-ci ayant insisté peu après le décès de Mary pour garder l'enfant au moins une fois par semaine afin de soulager le médecin dans ses prérogatives de père. Celui-ci, réticent au début à l'idée de laisser sa fille, avait vite compris que s'occuper d'un enfant à plein temps, même avec l'aide de Sherlock était éreintant. Après quelques semaines de réflexion, il avait fini par accepter la proposition de la légiste, ne serais-ce que pour profiter d'une nuit et d'une matinée libre régulièrement. Sachant que celle-ci avait récupéré la petite à la crèche, il ne s'était pas pressé pour rentrer et se retrouvait face à face avec un appartement vide.

Il arpentait donc le séjour à la recherche d'indices pour essayer de déduire où pouvait bien se trouver son partenaire de crime quand il releva que son ordinateur était en veille. Il avait renoncé depuis bien longtemps à empêcher Sherlock de l'utiliser : même avec des mots de passe de plus en plus compliqués, le détective parvenait toujours à les deviner et John finissait lui-même par oublier les mots clés qu'il avait choisi tant ils prenaient en complexité.

Actionnant la souris d'un vif mouvement, l'écran repris vie au bout de quelques secondes. Une page internet s'afficha, révélant un article d'un journal local relatant d'un jeune adolescent disparu dans d'étranges conditions. Les parents, interviewés, s'alarmaient de l'absence de leur fils pourtant pas enclin à fuguer. Celui-ci avait laissé, semble-t-il, un mot étrange sur son bureau situé dans sa chambre et n'avait pas refait surface depuis plusieurs jours, manquant à la fois le lycée et son cours au conservatoire, chose qui, d'après ses géniteurs n'était vraiment pas son genre. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le docteur Watson récupère son manteau sur la patère en haut de l'escalier. Dévalant ceux-ci en se remémorant rapidement le quartier mentionné dans l'article, il sorti en claquant la porte et héla un taxi.

Arrivé dans le quartier de Peckham, il régla la course du taxi et essaya de se repérer. Sherlock était bien meilleur que lui pour isoler les lieux les plus méconnus de Londres. Peckham est un quartier qu'il savait connu pour sa diversité ethnique. Il se rappelait aussi que cette zone de Londres avait parfois mauvaise réputation et se voyait parfois illustrée dans la presse dans des affaires de gangs, d'agression ou de vols avec violence. Sherlock, contrairement à lui, connaissait très bien la ville. Il avait bien essayé de repérer des lieux mais il était perdu. Logique, John se fit alors la réflexion qu'il devrait commencer par remonter la rue principale, du nom même du quartier avant d'envisager autre chose. La nuit commençait à tomber et il n'était pas des plus à l'aise sans son ami à des côtés. Il espérait juste tomber sur son manteau virevoltant avant d'avoir épuisé ses réserves d'énergie.

Saisissant son cellulaire, il tenta une nouvelle fois de contacter Sherlock comme il l'avait déjà fait dans le taxi. Rageur d'entendre les tonalités tomber dans le vide, il tapota rapidement un message à l'attention de l'insaisissable :

« Sherlock, je sais que tu es à Peckham pour cette disparition étrange. Je suis sur les lieux. Dis-moi où tu es. JW »

Mais le téléphone restait désespérément muet. Il s'engagea alors dans la grande rue, analysant les bâtiments qu'il croisait sur son chemin en espérant pouvoir repérer un immeuble correspondant aux photos qu'il avait trouvé sous l'article. Mais rien ne correspondait. La nuit était maintenant presque tombée et le froid londonien, humide, le glaçait jusqu'aux os. Il commençait à frissonner malgré son épais manteau. Renonçant à l'artère principale, il bifurqua dans les ruelles adjacentes en espérant trouver fortune plus rapidement. Les maisons se faisaient plus basses et il avait moins l'impression d'être écrasé par la foule et le bruit mais il ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise dans ce quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas par cette soirée d'hiver. L'ancien militaire n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser ici mais il tenait absolument à retrouver Sherlock, ne serais-ce que pour lui rappeler qu'il lui avait promis qu'il serait à la maison ce soir-là.

L'homme à la casquette, quant à lui, restait désespérément muet. John n'avait pas quitté son téléphone des yeux, qu'il gardait expressément dans sa main afin de ne rater aucun signe de vie du détective mais rien n'y faisait. S'il avait pu localiser son ami par GPS, tout aurait été plus facile mais il n'en était rien. La marche dans la ville restait encore le moyen le plus simple de le récupérer et surtout, celui qui permettait d'éviter de devenir fou en l'attendant.

John tournait encore une fois dans une ruelle quand quelqu'un le percuta violemment avant de le pousser sans ménagements dans un recoin immonde derrière la pizzeria qu'il venait de dépasser. Deux jeunes, interpellés, regardèrent vers les deux hommes sans s'émouvoir, habitués probablement aux démonstrations de force. Alors que John allait répondre par la même politesse au malotru qui s'était permis de le malmener de la sorte, un regard gris-bleu percuta le sien :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici John ? » gronda Sherlock

« Tu crois quoi ? Que j'allais t'attendre à la maison ? »

« Je ne vais pas me répéter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Rugit le détective dont le regard était toujours planté dans celui de John.

« J'espère que c'est une blague ? Je cours tout Londres à ta recherche et tu m'envoies sur les roses ? Je te signale que TU avais promis que tu serais à Baker Street ce soir ! Pas un mot, rien. Tu comptes me laisser souvent sur la touche comme ça ? Putain, Sherlock, je suis quand même un être humain ! J'ai au moins le droit à une attention de ta part, quelque chose ! » Explosa le militaire.

« J'ai eu un empêchement. »

« Un empêchement nommé Harry Wood, oui. »

« Exactement. »

« Bien, maintenant que je suis là, on pourrait peut-être le chercher ensemble non ? »

« Je ne crois pas. » trancha Sherlock qui avait détourné le regard.

« Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais je ne vais pas continuer à te courir après comme un chien dont le maître est parti avec sa balle. Alors c'est soit je t'aide ce soir, soit je ne viendrais plus jamais te demander ce que tu fabriques. Mieux, quand tu rentreras demain matin, tu seras satisfait de voir que Rose et moi on ne sera plus là pour gêner tes enquêtes. »

Il avait fini sa tirade les deux bras croisés, comme un enfant boudeur. Sherlock était légèrement abasourdi par cet éclat un peu enfantin mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Soupirant, il se laissa convaincre et s'expliqua :

« J'ai fouillé tout le voisinage mais rien. Ça fait plusieurs mois que je suis sur un gang qui, je le soupçonne, manipule des jeunes pour les faire entrer dans des groupes terroristes. J'ai bien peur que notre ami ait faussé compagnie à sa famille pour ces raisons. Mais ils sont réactifs et surtout, ils fonctionnent par des réseaux éphémères qui sont complexes à analyser. »

« Depuis plusieurs mois ? Pourquoi je n'en savais rien ? »

« C'est trop dangereux. » Lâcha le grand brun en s'appuyant contre le mur à côté de John.

« Tu ne faisais pas tant d'histoires avant… » Laissa tomber John, le regard au sol.

« Ne fait pas celui qui ne comprend pas John. Je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça. » Fut la seule réponse de Sherlock qui détacha son dos de la surface de brique.

« Justement... » Murmura-t-il avant de suivre le détective déjà reparti pour son enquête dans un tournoiement de manteau.

Ils arpentèrent alors les rues pendant plusieurs heures et John ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux, le nez au vent derrière son fidèle ami, à traquer le crime dans les ruelles sales de la banlieue anglaise. Son seul ami à vrai dire. Sherlock ne lui avait pas tendu la main lors de leur rencontre. Non, il l'avait forcé à se remettre. Il ne l'avait pas considéré comme un vétéran auquel il faut montrer de la déférence, qu'il faut mettre au placard pour « services rendus à la communauté ». Au contraire, il avait délibérément ignoré sa boiterie que son œil avisé avait immédiatement classée dans la case « blocage psychologique ». C'était ça qui lui avait plu chez lui : ce côté que tous détestaient, un peu « socialement inadapté ». En réalité, Sherlock n'avait pas de filtre car il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Pour lui, ce qui était évident devait être énoncé clairement et ne pas être embarrassé de mise en forme ajoutant de l'imprécision et de la lourdeur au discours. Pour les enquêtes, cela s'avérait utile, mais pour ce qui était des relations sociales c'était une autre histoire. John s'était habitué à cette façon de faire mais il devait bien avouer que certaines attitudes récentes de son colocataire restaient sans réponse.

« Shhht » marmonna Sherlock alors qu'il se plaquait derrière une paire de poubelles après un arrêt si impromptu que John manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

« Mais je ne parlais pas ! »

« Tu pensais, c'est pareil. » chuchota le détective. « Regarde, tu vois cet homme là-bas ? »

John hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment en regardant un grand gaillard se diriger vers l'entrée d'un immeuble des années 1970 dont le crépit aurait bien eu besoin d'un ravalement de façade.

« Il est dans le groupe depuis peu de temps. Je pense que c'est une cible facile. Nous allons rester là un petit moment, attendre de voir s'il ressort. »

« Là ? « Gémit John. « Oh non Sherlock, il y a au moins 2 chats morts dans ces poubelles, j'ai l'impression de respirer l'odeur de ma tante Uldrid. »

« Tu peux toujours repartir » lâcha un détective désabusé mais ayant un léger sourire en coin.

John ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'asseoir dans un coin entre le mur et les deux bacs impropres en priant tous les dieux pour que sa formation de médecin n'ait pas à servir dans le cadre d'une maladie inconnue directement issue des déchets londoniens. Sherlock garda le silence également pendant quelques instants avant de lâcher :

« Je ne te mets pas à l'écart. Je ne veux pas que tu sois ici et c'est aussi simple que cela. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Même pour un sociopathe comme moi c'est dur d'assumer que j'étais plus efficace dans mes enquêtes quand tu étais là. »

« Voilà une affirmation qu'il est toujours agréable de savoir, même à retardement. » Répondit John d'un rire jaune qui sentait l'exaspération monter en lui.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec tes aptitudes non plus. »

« J'y ai déjà pensé et j'en avais déjà déduis que non. Tu vois, je peux moi aussi m'en sortir sans toi, pas besoin d'un cerveau et d'un palais mental pour ça. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, je suis lassé de jouer aux devinettes, j'ai froid, j'ai faim et ces poubelles me dégoûtent. Je vais donc aller me manger une pizza à Baker Street en réfléchissant à ta prophétie. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, John s'apprêtait à se relever pour partir, incapable de supporter le détective quand il s'amusait ainsi avec ses nerfs quand Sherlock l'en empêcha d'une pression sur le torse.

« Tu ne rentreras pas seul. »

« Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! » Cracha John en plantant son regard dans celui de Sherlock tout en se démenant pour se soustraire à la pression de la paume de son vis-à-vis.

Mais Sherlock ne baissait pas les yeux. Au contraire, il le sondait de tout son pouvoir, faisant passer dans ses yeux une telle intensité que John sentit le sol vaciller sous ses pieds. Soufflé, le vétéran se rassit à côté de lui et renonça à son projet de départ, maugréant dans la nuit qu'un jour Holmes finirait par le tuer.

 **See ya' !**

 **Rimbem**


End file.
